Numerous efforts have been made to produce display cases for small articles, such as wallets and coin purses, which consist of a relatively small number of different kinds of parts that can be shipped knocked down, and that can be relatively easily assembled using simple tools such as screw drivers and pliers.
Further essential criteria of such a knockdown display case are that it be attractive, that it offer good interior illumination which is reasonably uniform, and that it permit some versatility in arrangement of its article supporting means. Likewise, of course, such cases must be provided with movable closures that can be locked if desired.